


Put Me Back Together

by Writer123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, original - Freeform, weezer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer123/pseuds/Writer123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unbelievably shy and strange rockstar struggles to take his relationship with his best friend to the next level. Inspired by some Weezer songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Say It Ain't So

_25th of March, 2010  
MUSIC! Magazine  
Interviewing: Say It Ain't So  
About the release of their self-titled  
new album: Say It Ain't So  
Article by: Hailey Winters_

I sit and wait in the lobby of the hotel in New York where band Say It Ain't So have agreed to meet me for an interview. The band, made up of bassist, Mike Wilson, guitarist, Ian Cullen, drummer, Karl Wilson and lead singer and guitarist, River Armstrong. River is famous for his ever so geeky Buddy Holly glasses and his quiet and shy attitude at shows. The bands new album: Say It Ain't So, named after the band itself, has received mixed reviews from critics and fans alike. Some say it's too processed and that there's no emotion in the singing, making it boring to listen to. Others say it's full of some very fun, catchy tunes, with some of the bands best music ever. Let's see what the band themselves have to say.  
As the band enters the hotel I stand up ready to greet them. I shake each of their hands before sitting down with my notepad and pen in hand. They answer each question politely and seem to be very well prepared for the interview, answering each question as if it were rehearsed. Mike, Karl and Ian usually write the lyrics with River writing the music to it. His quiet personality has been a problem, since he rarely interacts with the audience and spends the concerts looking at the ground. River has just graduated from college where he studied English. I ask him about that.

"River, you just finished college, how was that?"

"It was good," he says.

"Did you have fans coming up to asking for autographs all the time?"

He laughs, "Just a few." he said. "But not too many. I thought it would be weird but it was fine. Everyone was nice."

I turn to the others and say: "You guys have just released a new album. What's it like?"

"It's cool," Karl answers, " It's got some really energetic songs in there but there's a couple of nice, slow ones too."

"Yeah," his brother Mike continues, "I'm pretty happy with it overall."

"Who wrote the songs for this one?"

"It was a real group effort," Ian says, smiling, " I mean, me, Karl and Mike wrote a lot of the lyrics, and River wrote some of them. River wrote all the music to go with it though."

"So, River, what do you think of the album?"

He looks up from the floor to answer the question, "It's good. I'm pretty proud of it." he finishes.

And that's the end of the interview. Look out for the bands new album. In stores now!

**A/N: This was my first and I'm not sure if it was that good. Please let me know what you think and I'll post another chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	2. (If You're Wondering If I Want You To) I Want You To

**CHAPTER 2: (If You're Wondering I  
Want You To) I Want You To**

_"Girl, if you're wondering if I want you to, I want you to, so make a move, 'coz I ain't got all night!"_

 

River and Emma were sitting on the floor at the end of his bed leaning against some pillows. He was watching a documentary about some war while she looked around the expensive hotel room. She didn’t usually have much time to hang out with him lately, especially when they were on tour. She had been the production manager for the band for about 2 years now. She sighed as she checked her phone when suddenly River turned to look at her. This was the first time he had taken his eyes off the screen in about half an hour. The look startled her and she almost dropped her phone.

“You’re bored,” he said, almost smirking. She looked at him, his expression was unbearable.

“No,” she said, “I’m fine, just a little tired is all.”

He sighed. “We don’t have to watch this if you don’t want to,” he said, smiling shyly.

“How long’s left in it?” she asked, “Can’t be that much longer.”

“Just about an hour….. Or maybe two,” he chuckled softly.

She checked her watch, it was already six o’ clock.  
“I can wait,” she said.

He laughed. He could tell she was only being polite.  
“C’mon,” he said, pulling her up by the wrist. “Wanna go get a drink or something?” he asked.

“Um, okay,” she said shrugging. “Oh wait!” she said, looking at what she was wearing, she had a pair of grey sweatpants on and an old black sweater. “I have to change!” she said.

He sighed. “ Do you really need to?” he asked, frowning. He looked down at his own outfit. He was wearing a pair of light brown corduroy jeans and a navy blue sweater. He looked back up to see her looking confused.

“Of course I have to change!” she almost yelled, “I can’t wear these out.” She rolled her eyes, turning to leave the room.

“Okay,” he sighed and followed her out of the room and down the hall to her own room. He watched her as she slid the card into the slot and opened the door.  
They walked into the room and he sat on the edge of the bed. She grabbed some clothes from her suitcase and made her way into the bathroom to change.

“You wait here while I change!” she called over her shoulder to him. He nodded.

“Girls..” he sighed as he waited for her to return.

He and Emma had grown really close since she started to work for them 2 years ago. He sighed and looked around the room, he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror that was just above the dresser and stopped to look. His hair had grown so long it almost covered his eyes. He decided to take off his glasses to see what he looked like without them. People probably wouldn’t even recognise him, although he wouldn‘t mind if they didn‘t, he felt sort of uncomfortable when fans came to him looking for autographs. “Maybe I should get a haircut,” he thought. Just then, he heard the bathroom door open and turned to see Emma standing there wearing denim skinny jeans and a white blouse, with a brown leather jacket over it that hugged her figure nicely. She smiled.

“This okay?” she asked.

“Uh huh,” he nodded. She sat down on the bed next to him as she put her shoes on. The truth was, he had a huge crush on Emma, ever since she first started working for them. She knew him better than anyone else, probably even more than he did himself. His train of thought was interrupted as she spoke.

“You ready to go?” she asked. He looked up to see her smiling at him.

“Yeah, sure,” he said, standing up. “There’s a bar downstairs, if you want to go there,” he said.

“That sounds great,” she said, smiling. She started to walk towards the door and he followed her. She turned and closed the door when they were outside in the hall. River was silent as they walked down the hall to the elevator.

“Rivs?” she said, “How come you’re not wearing your glasses?” she asked. He put his hand to his eyes but he couldn’t feel his glasses there.

“Oh yeah!” he said, “I took them off when we were in your room, must have forgot..” he said, shrugging.

“Do you want to go back and get them?” she asked.

“No,” he said, “I’m fine. It could be nice for a change,” he smiled.

She nodded. “It’s different..” she said, “.. it’s nice,” she smiled. The elevator stopped and they both stepped out. They entered the bar and got a table for two in the corner. River ordered two beers and turned to face her.

“So, can you see properly without your glasses?” she asked.

He nodded. “Yeah, I mean, I can see better with them. But I can live without them,” he smiled. “Emma?” he said.

“Yes?” she replied.

“Do you think I should get a haircut?” he asked. She was sort of confused by his question. She hadn’t expected it.

“Umm, yeah, I mean, you look fine either way, but, err,” she stumbled on her words. She looked up to see him looking intently at her. She avoided his gaze. She had to admit, that she had had a crush on him for a long time now. She would never say anything to him though, she never imagined that he would like her like that. They were good friends, and she didn’t want to ruin that. Besides, she could get over it… couldn’t she?

“So should I?” he asked, just as the waitress came back with two beers. “Thanks,” he said as she walked away. “So, back to my question..” he said.

“Um, yeah,” she said, “I mean, you could.. do you want to?” she asked.

“I guess,” he said, “It is starting to get a bit overgrown,” he laughed. One beer turned into a few, and before they knew it, it was 9 o’ clock. She looked at her watch.

“Umm, maybe we should go,” she said, giggling, “It’s nine already, and check out is at eleven in the morning,” she said, putting her drink down and looking at him.

“Okay,” he said, they paid for their drinks and made their way out of the bar, stumbling a little, and laughing. The elevator stopped at their floor, and he decided to walk her back to her room. The two were talking and laughing but trying to be quiet at the same time. She opened the door and they both stepped inside. He made sure she was okay on her own, before getting his glasses and turning to leave.

“Goodnight,” she said to him as he left.

“Goodnight,” he replied before closing the door and walking down the hall to his own room. They both fell asleep straight away that night, tired, and maybe a little drunk.

**A/N: Sorry these chapters have been so short and sorry I haven't been updating, hopefully I can concentrate on this a bit more now.**


End file.
